evo_search_for_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Semerone/Protagonist with no Health-Glitch
Here is a strange glitch which I first encountered 13 years ago while playing E.V.O. Search for Eden and which I have never seen documented anywhere else. The Glitch While playing through a level of world 3, specifically the one with the Stegosaurus wandering around, my protagonist ate a bush while being hit by a Stegosaurus at the same time. Instead of him dying, this happened! I had no health, but I was able to walk around as normal. Soon enough, though, I noticed, that not everything was normal. # The Stegosaurus weren't able to hurt my protagonist anymore, regardless what they did. # As such, the protagonist was able to freely walk through them as if they weren't there. # The protagonist was still able to jump, run, bite, swallow, etc., but it wouldn't wouldn't connect with the Stegosaurus and the bushes anymore. # As such, I couldn't really die, but I also couldn't restore any health either. # I also wasn't able to leave the map. Normally, if you die, you fade away and get the screen where Gaia tells you, that you died. Also, you can't leave the current level to save yourself when you are in the middle of dying. (I found out the latter in the level with the penguins and the sealions in world 4) As such, the game was thinking, that the protagonist was dead, while at the same time thinking, that he was still alive! The living protagonist can move around the place and do all the things you instruct him to, but the dead protagonist can't do a thing, has no collision and can't leave levels. As such, I think, that the game got stuck somewhere in the middle of the process of seeing the protagonist as dead. First, he dies and it says, "Hey! He's dying!", but because you eat the health restoring food at the very same time, something else says, "No! He doesn't" and they get in a conflict which neither wins. If you haven't completed the level, you are stuck in it, as you also can't access your menus anymore to evolve/heal or transform yourself. You also can't pause the game. If you have completed the level before, you can leave it via pressing R (aka the right shoulder button on your SNES controller). You will go to the world map, but the layer showing the island/country will be gone and the screen will be darkened. The music will play normally, but all action on-screen will be stuck. The game has softlocked. A few days later I later encountered this glitch again in the place you meet the Plesusaurus and the Nautilons while farming E.V.O. Points from the Nautilions. Again, the protagonist ate something health restoring while being killed. (there's seeweed down there) I ended up in the same glitched state with no health as before. The protagonist was still able to fly around, but if they went back to land and transformed to get feet, they still had 0 health and died. I also noticed, that the glitch works regardless if you are a reptile or a bird, as I was a reptile earlier and now a bird. I later also found out, that it also works in world 5 and as a mammal. If you are in the level with the seals or the one with the crocodiles, there will be fish and treetops, you can eat. If you are hit by a rock (thrown by the seals) or bitten by a crocodile while restoring your health, you will end up in the glitched state. You can still fly and jump around, but if you end up in the water and your feet turn into fins, you still have 0 health and die. (same as with the going to land thing) 2007 You can't trigger this via cheats, ... A few years later, I also found out, that you can't directly trigger this state by using cheats. If you use the cheat to set your health to 0, you will simply have the same effect as when you set an enemy's health to 0. You or the enemy will be able move around normally, as the game doesn't know, you are dead. It seems, that the game only sets the "Hey! You are dead!"-value to "Yup! He's dead.", if you are or the enemy is killed by an attack. So, until you are hit, the game will treat it as if you had 1 health despite you having 0. If you get hit or eat something, that restores your health, then it kills you. If the enemy gets hit in this state, they will die, too. ...except for when there are crystals When you have used a cheat to set your health to 0, you will still be able to access your menu. If you have a green crystal, then transforming will send you into the glitched state, where you can't die, can't interact with objects and can't leave the map. If you are in the Cave of Temptation in world 1 or the Meteors in the Sky in world 3, you can also trigger this glitch. In the Cave of Temptation and are in the glitched state, you can use the red crystal to transform, but will stay glitched. (this one is without using cheats) If you are in either of the two locations mentioned above and eat the red crystal while having no health from cheating, then you also get glitched. Actually leaving to the map without breaking it If you are glitched and transformed (regardless if via a cheat or not), then you are double-glitched, as now you can return to the world map (via pressing the shoulder button on a completed level) without soft-locking the game. But the joy is only short lived, as trying to enter a level will still soft-lock the game. This time, it will still display the map, but the map will be slightly darkened and show a slightly glitched palette. Also the world map music will keep looping every few seconds instead of doing its proper loop. Resume I don't really know what to think about this glitch, as I randomly encountered it while playing without cheats and later found out, that things can get even weirder with cheating. You probably shouldn't do this on a real console, as I can't guarantee, that the crashing your game will do your game or your SNES any good. (my game and my SNES are running fine, but I won't push my luck) I don't really see any point of further researching this glitch, but feel free to play around with it. So far, all I know is, that it works both in the English and the Japanese versions of the game, but looks like it needs exact timing to pull off. If you eat the food too early, then you will restore health normally and get hurt by the enemy. If you are too late, then you die and end up at the screen with Gaia telling you how she revived you. Feel free to tell me what you think about this in the comments. And if you want to pull it off, you are probably better off doing it on an emulator to protect your poor cartridge and SNES from harm. Category:New on Wikia starter pages board